delispopmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Vladimir Stavsky
Moscow, Russian SFSR, USSR |Residence = |Education = Mikhail Shchepkin Higher Theatre School |Occupation = Actor ∙ director |Spouse = Masha Rulina (m. 1978) |Children = 5, including Svetlana, Olga, and Anton |Relatives = Angelina Stavskaya (Granddaughter) |Years = 1966–present }}Vladimir Fedorovich Stavsky (Russian: Владимир Федорович Ставский; born 24 December 1945) is a Russian actor and director. One of the most decorated actors in Russian film history, Stavsky is the recipient of eight Russian Film Critics Awards, the most prestigious award a Russian actor can receive. After graduating from the Mikhail Shchepkin Higher Theatre School, Stavsky began his film career in the low-budget cult Soviet films Malchik i sobaka (1968) and Spasitel (1969), before acting in more mainstream releases in the 1970s. By the 1980s, Stavsky had established himself as one of the most prolific and acclaimed actors in the Soviet film industry, winning Russian Film Critics Awards for his performances in Stalina (1980), Zhenstvennost (1981), Dnevnik soldata (1982), Krepkiy (1985), and Korotko no verno (1988). Stavsky continued his acclaim into the 1990s, winning for his performances in Vyrovnennym (1992) and My svobodny (1996). In the 2000s, Stavsky received his first television role, starring as Krasnov family patriarch Alexander Krasnov in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). Stavsky starred in the series for all eight series, and was the recipient of six Russian Television Awards for his performance. Aterwards, he began experimenting with directing, directing the Russian Film Critics Award-winning films Kto my (2011) and Sonya (2016), winning the award for Best Director in the latter. Stavsky is the patriarch of the Stavsky film dynasty. He has been married to Russian actress Masha Rulina since 1978, with whom he has five children; of his five children, Svetlana, Olga, and Anton are all actors. His granddaughter Angelina is also an actress and singer. Early life and education Stavsky was born on 24 December 1945 in Moscow in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic of the Soviet Union to parents Fedor Stavsky (1909–1995) and Anna Pichugina (1912–2005). His father is of a Russian Jewish background, but converted to Russian Orthodox Christianity after marrying Stavsky's mother in the 1930s. Fedor worked as the headmaster of an all-boys school, while Anna came from a prominent family and worked as a counselor at an all-girls school. Despite the communist government of the Soviet Union, Stavsky grew up in the upper-socioeconomic bracket of society. He is the youngest of three children; his elder siblings include Dmitry (1942–2017) and Vladislava (born 1944). Stavsky began his education in 1952, and later went on to graduate from high school in 1964. After graduating, he began attending the Mikhail Shchepkin Higher Theatre School, completing his degree in performing arts in 1968. Career After graduating from the Mikhail Shchepkin Higher Theatre School, Stavsky began his film career in the low-budget cult Soviet films Malchik i sobaka (1968) and Spasitel (1969), before acting in more mainstream releases in the 1970s. By the 1980s, Stavsky had established himself as one of the most prolific and acclaimed actors in the Soviet film industry, winning Russian Film Critics Awards for his performances in Stalina (1980), Zhenstvennost (1981), Dnevnik soldata (1982), Krepkiy (1985), and Korotko no verno (1988). Stavsky continued his acclaim into the 1990s, winning for his performances in Vyrovnennym (1992) and My svobodny (1996). In the 2000s, Stavsky received his first television role, starring as Krasnov family patriarch Alexander Krasnov in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). Stavsky starred in the series for all eight series, and was the recipient of six Russian Television Awards for his performance. Aterwards, he began experimenting with directing, directing the Russian Film Critics Award-winning films Kto my (2011) and Sonya (2016), winning the award for Best Director in the latter. Personal life Stavsky met Russian actress Masha Rulina while they costarred in the 1969 cult Soviet film Spasitel. They began dating during filming, and later became engaged eight years later in 1977, marrying the year afterwards. Together, they had five children; their children include Sonya (born 1975), Svetlana (born 1979), Olga (born 1980), Anton (born 1981), and Pavel (born 1984). Of their five children, Svetlana, Olga, and Anton have all had successful acting careers. Stavsky's granddaughter and Anton's daughter Angelina (born 2000) is also a successful actress and singer. Despite his Jewish heritage, Stavsky has stated that he has "no connection" to his Jewish origin. He was raised Russian Orthodox Christian, and has never been exposed to Jewish traditions or culture. He left the church in the 1960s. Filmography Main article: Vladimir Stavsky filmography. Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Vladimir Stavsky. Category:1945 births Category:20th-century Russian actors Category:21st-century Russian actors Category:Former Russian Orthodox Christians Category:Living people Category:Mikhail Shchepkin Higher Theatre School alumni Category:People from Moscow Category:Russian atheists Category:Russian film actors Category:Russian Film Critics Award winners Category:Russian film directors Category:Russian Jews Category:Russian television actors Category:Russian Television Award winners Category:Stavsky family